fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trials
During your travels through the several locations, you'll find doors leading to several minigames. For all minigames goes: only when the target of the minigame has been met with, will the 'treasure' be available to you. Usually near the entrance to the minigame there's an "Aid terminal" with a few words about the task. It often contains a hint, revealed after pressing a button - it will help if you don't know what to do. Most of the quest items can be obtained by solving the minigames. Minigames appear on grind maps, but always have the same layout. That means the entrance/exit from minigame will most likely be in a different place on screen. Many minigames put restrictions on some abilities - specifically Self-levitation, flight or teleportation. = Puzzle rooms = In this rooms you have to solve an (not always) easy puzzle. Ant Tunnels Destroy all the ant nests. Destruction of walls is disabled. The ant nests are most vulnerable to explosions. Watch out: when an ant nest is destroyed, ants will overrun the place! You'll want to bring some wall-breaking tools/weapons with you, to break through the ant tunnels. Battle Rainbow "You need to press all buttons. Each button responds to one particular type of damage" You have to use different kinds of weapons/spells to press every button. Damage types are (from the upper left to the lower right) Laser, Frost, Fire, Plasma, Electricity (Lightning), Acid. Use weapons or spells to activate the buttons (read the weapon description in your inventory to see what type of damage they deal). For "Acid" use an acid grenade. Cargo Transportation Use the equipment in the room to get to the passage at the top. Do not fall down! Self-levitation, flight and teleportation is disabled. To succeed, build a tower of boxes on the moving platform. If you drop any into the pit, exit the room, re-enter, and start again. Watch out: when you yourself fall into the pit, you die! Watch out: when the moving platform reaches the far left, the boxes will be pushed into the pit. You'll have to be quick! Combination Lock Pressing the appropraite buttons, open all the armored doors. Teleportation disabled. Hint: only one combination opens all the doors. The hint number is written on the wall behind the box. This number in binary form is the correct code. Confusion Jump on platforms and ladders to get to the top within the allotted time. Too easy? Then do the same with the "left" and "right" reversed! Self-levitation, flight and teleportation disabled. Danger Zone Get through the passage guarded by turrets. Teleportation disabled. Hint: There is a detonator behind a fragile wall, opening to the pool with water. Water will protect you from energy weapons. Data Room "Data storage and server room. Entrance is authorized only for the overmare, the technical service officer and the sysadmin. Attention! On intrusion, security systems open fire without warning" Found in Abandoned stable. This minigame contains essential items to complete Value of Information. The room contains 5 info terminals and few robocells. After hacking the bottom right terminal the robots are released! You have to fight two robobrains and a special version of equidroid, called "Masher". That last info terminal gives you "Disk with data on equidroids". Excavation "There is a safe somewhere. Find it!" When you enter the room you only have access to the topmost layer and have to dig your way to a safe. You can use explosives, spells, or melee weapon to break the tiles. You'll feel just like you were playing Minecraft again. You'll have to deal with some radscorpions, bloodwings, ants and mole rats. Bloodwings keep spawning in the top layer. Also watch out for buried mines. Except safe, you'll find horseshoes and various containers with loot. Fall Overcome the lift from the working anti-gravity elevator. You need to get the sufficient falling speed. Self-levitation and flight are disabled. Teleportation disabled. Hint: The third teleport is hidden under the floor. Falling Towers Use boxes to get to the passage at the top. Self-levitation, flight and teleportation disabled. Build an inclined tower by placing one box on the edge of the other. After fulfilling the trail, pull out the box at the bottom. Physics! Flooded Tunnels used)]] "Can you hold your breath for a long time, navigate through muddy water, fix mechanisms? If not, you shall not pass here" Found in Abandoned stable. Like in Maze, here you can only see small part of the room closest to you. Use an infra-vision potion to see the whole room. You might also want to use a suit that allows you to breathe underwater longer, or a diver's potion. To proceed inside this water filled maze, you'll need to repair a hard button that opens the hatch in the bottom left corner (verification needed). If you break the button - there's not much you can do. Gravitational Anomaly Defeat enemies under lunar gravity conditions. Laser Traps "Avoid laser traps, disarm them or force your way through. Self levitation and flight disabled. Teleportation disabled" Found in Abandoned stable. You can do this one pretty easly if you disarm all laser sensors (some require high repair skill, even 5). Hacking a security terminal at the top of an elevator might also help. Different sensors activate different traps, including robots, turrets and a chasm hatch. Some traps will activate only once, others every time you walk through them (chasm). After you're done with traps, you also have to break a glass window and kill a single feral ghoul. Many sensors don't seem to do anything (bug?). Note: there's a MAw cache in the middle, above the chasm hatch. Maze Find your way out of the maze. Tip: to get into narrow passages at the height of one block, press W+A or W+D. Teleportation is disabled. You will easily find the right path by using an infra-vision potion. Otherwise the maze will be barely lit, only showing some light at your current position. Moving platforms Using moving platforms, get to the safe. Self-levitation and flight are disabled. Teleportation disabled. If you dont need the 2 golden horseshoes, its quite easy: ignore the platforms, just walk to the right and pull the box to the shaft. Jump up, pull the box up and to the left. Then use the box to jump on the moving platform. Radio tower "Make it so that all buttons become activated" Found at the highest level of Manehattan ruins in Level 2. All 4 buttons in the room deactivate around 4s after pressing, so there's no chance to activate all of them, even if you use teleportation. If the explosive crates in the room didn't give you a clue, you have to plant remote detonated explosives (X-37) and detonate them at the same time. In the safe you'll find schematics for Sparkle-grenade, neccessary to complete "Find schematics of a doomsday device". Sink Do you like swimming in radioactive water? Well, you'll have to, there is no other way. Self-levitation and flight are disabled. Teleportation is disabled. Hint: Drain water by punching out the plugs. Use an anti-radiation suit. Slime Kingdom Found in Sewers (possibly underwater) Get through the slimes without getting killed by their acid. Speed Found in Manehattan ruins. "You need to press a button here, then run to the other side before the door closes. It's simple, just don't run out of time. Teleportation disabled" Pretty straightforward. Use the Kinetic dash spell to get through water and up up the platrofms quickly. Or you can use explosives to bomb the fragile ground on the right side of the water to get rid of it. Technical Department "Find the passage through the labyrinth of technical compartments. Teleportation disabled" Found in Abandoned stable. A series of square little rooms, separated by locked doors, bars, or metal platforms. Some doors can be lockpicked, others require a specyfic button to be pressed, just like metal platforms. You have to get to the bottom right section where you'll find some loot and the exit door. Note: there's a locked locker on the left side, behind a destructable wall. Throwing Grenades By throwing explosives accurately, press all the red buttons in this room. Tip: use S.A.T.S. for better aim. To throw a grenade farther, learn the "explosives"-skill. You can adjust the force of the throw by changing the cursor position. Teleportation is disabled. To press the nearest button, use telekinesis with a dynamite stick. To press the farthest button, use S.A.T.S. and choose the correct trajectory of the throw. You will need the explosive skill of 3rd level at least. Two Sides Activate two buttons on the sides of the room simultaneosly. Teleportation is disabled. To prevent the automatic doors from closing, place something in the doorway. You'll need some decent skill in telekinesis to move the treasure-save. Every button - when pressed - only stays activated for some time, before it shuts down again. The button on the top is to open the door at the left. When you activated it, run/jump to that door, and stay in the doorway. Then move the treasure-save to you, taking your place from keeping the door from closing. Pressing the button opens the door at the far right. Run/dash to the right and stand in the doorway to prevent it from closing. Now press that right button and make sure that you are ready to run/dash back to the left to press the button over there (again). If you make it, both the right AND left button are activated at te sime time. The treasure-save you used can now be opened to collect your reward. = Killing zones = No specific instructions are given when entering. You have to kill all enemies to complete the minigame. You can treat those rooms like "mini-bosses". These rooms have different doors - with a red devil symbol. Bloatsprite king Found in Manehattan ruins. At the beginning there's gonna be just one big bloatsprite that spits goo on floor. After you kill it, two smaller ones will emerge, those ones make clouds of poisonous gas. And again, two more sprites will be born from each of previous sprites, this time shooting projectiles. Last time this happens the sprites are tiny and just charge at you. After the fight the door unlocks. Danger Found in Manehattan ruins. There is a single starred sentinel named Exterminatus at the top of the room behind a wall with a glass pane. It drops a Passwords Database disc. The Star Blaster is in the gun case behind the armored wall. Pit Found in Sewers First, there is a single starred ghoul at the bottom of the room. Then many ghouls and a starred soldier ghoul appear. Lastly, a few ghouls and a starred ripper ghoul named Lucerne appear. Raiders The objective is simple, and the same as the Raider's Den location: kill all raiders, and rescue the imprisoned ponies. Robots Found in Abandoned stable. In this symmetrical room you'll find 1 Robobrain behind each of the 6 top closed doors, and 4 turrets at the ceiling. After the button in the center is pressed, the robots are released and the turrets start firing. Note: there are two lockers and two metal boxes on both sides of the room, in the topmost corners. Boxes can be used to smash robots as they emerge from their rooms. Bottom left room can be opened before pressing the button, and contains a terminal that will disable turrets (or reconfigure them, if you have the "Security expert" perk). Bottom right room contains loot, and is unlocked after killing all robots and turrets (or just robots if you hacked the security terminal). Scorpion Pit The objective is simple: kill all the scorpions in the pit. Self-levitation, flight and teleportation is disabled. Watch out: there may seem to be a floor directly under you, but when you touch it, it collapses! Sentinels Found in Abandoned stable. You'll face 2 "Sentinels", which are probably based on fallout's sentry bots. First you have to use a one-way teleport, so you can't go back. Watch out for two wall turrets. After activating the bottom left terminal, the three force fields and bottom right door are opened, but robots won't attack until they see you. You can disable/reconfigure turrets with the terminal in the bottom right room (if you reconfigure them, the turrets might help you greatly with sentinels). The sentinels have very thick armor and fire lasers and rockets - they might be quite a problem. You can help yourself by planting a few mines near their force fields. After completing the challenge you can activate the button in bottom right room and enjoy the space elevator to your loot and exit. Surprise Found in Manehattan ruins. In order to get to the safe you need to break the glass, or get around the building. Some tripwires in higher room require high repair skill (even 5). However if you activate them, the explosives will go off in the lower room and won't cause you any damage. If you activate the safe it will slide below and a dialog with surprised Pip will appear with a text "Hey!!! Where are you going???". You must go below ground, where the "surprise" awaits. The surprise is a purple alicorn standing near the blue door. After fighting her, you can access the safe Zombies Found in Sewers (possibly underwater) You fight ghouls.